


I’m Like See Saw

by periwinkledream



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward, Ballet dancer gowon, Childhood Friends, Confusing, Crushes, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, My First Fanfic, chaewon is an oh my girl fan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkledream/pseuds/periwinkledream
Summary: Chaewon is a high school student and aspiring dancer. Her childhood friend Hyejoo is making her feel confused.Does she like me?Or do I like her?
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I’m Like See Saw

Chaewon awoke to the early morning sun shining through her curtains and the vocals of Oh My Girl ringing through her ears. She had become a morning person once she began setting Oh My Girl's most recent songs as her alarm. She rose out of bed smiling while dancing to the choreo of “Dolphin” before turning off the alarm because the vibration of her phone was causing it to slip off her nightstand. Her phone illuminated her face in the softly sunlit room with a text notification.

hyejoooooo  
6:54am hbd biatch meet me at the flagpole :3

She grinned to herself. It had always been difficult for her to find friends with her shy personality but Hyejoo has been there since her elementary school days. She was a comforting constant in Chaewons life. Intense ballet training on top of grueling school work brought a lot of excess stress to Chaewon but being with Hyejoo always felt like an escape from the real world where she felt safe. 

Unlocking her phone her smile slightly faltered to find that she had only gotten that one text. It's still early she thought to herself, also it's just my birthday, not a big deal.

She quickly got ready for school, dressing for the chilly November weather in a cozy sweater and jeans and after a quick debate in front of her bathroom mirror, she decided to apply some blush and lip tint. She had to be at school by 7:45 but she wanted to get there earlier, eager to meet with her friend. It was already 7:15 and school was a 10 minute walk away from her house. 

She decided to skip breakfast, guessing that Hyejoo had gotten some sort of luscious baked good from her parents bakery and cafe for her birthday. Slipping in her ear buds, she quickly left her house and half walked half ran to school where she could picture Hyejoo waiting for her in the front by the flagpole. 

I hope she's not cold Chaewon thought as she shivered under her sweater in the crisp fall air. She slowed down as she approached the school. She didn't want Hyejoo to know that she practically sprinted here to meet her. 

Catching her breath, she spotted Hyejoo a few meters away leaning on the flagpole holding a large box. She looked so cute standing there, her mouth in its perpetual pout, her nose and cheeks flushed pink from the cold, Chaewon stealthily slipped out her phone to snap a quick picture from afar. 

Some might call it creepy but she deemed it candid photography. She walked up to Hyejoo planning on surprising her from behind but her plans were foiled by Hyejoo turning around just as Chaewon was about to pounce with an annoyed pout on her face.  
"Finally you're here! I was about to freeze to death in this weather" Hyejoo whined, "Anyways, this is for you" she said pushing the box towards Chaewon.  
"Can I look?"  
"Yeah it's yours go ahead"  
Chaewon slowly lifted the lid of the box, she could already smell the sugary contents wafting out before she even saw what was in the box. The box was opened enough for Chaewon to see probably the most beautiful cake she had ever laid her eyes on. It was small, covered with creamy white frosting and delicate fondant rose buds. Her name was carefully drawn on with pastel pink icing and she could picture Hyejoo sitting for hours in the small kitchen of her parents bakery making sure it was perfect.  
"You made this?" She questioned with wide eyes.  
"Yeah, with a little help from my dad" Hyejoo replied with a shrug.  
"Wow... um can we bring it inside to eat? It's pretty cold out here."  
"Sure, I'll just go to your homeroom with you."  
"Are you sure? Won't you be late?" Chaewon tilted her head at Hyejoo.  
"You're the birthday girl! Cmon lets go," Hyejoo said gently tugging chaewons sleeve to lead her towards the entrance of the school.  
As they entered the school the two girls made a beeline towards chaewons classroom, oblivious to the activity of the chaotic high school hallway. Both Chaewon and Hyejoo were uninterested in their schoolmates and they never really felt part of the community in their sport obsessed high school. Once they reached the classroom Hyejoo peeked into the room before turning back to Chaewon with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"It's empty!"  
Chaewon placed the heavy box down on a desk in the back of the classroom as Hyejoo sneakily reached into her bag for candles and a lighter.  
"What's that smell?" Chaewon turned around to see her cake lit with candles. She suddenly had the urge to hug Hyejoo for the kind gesture but she refrained knowing how Hyejoo wasn't one for hugs.  
"Come on, blow them out quickly before the teacher comes!” Hyejoo grinned, her eyes and teeth lit with the soft yellow glow of the flames.  
Hearing the footsteps of her home room teacher approaching the classroom, Chaewon quickly blew out the candles in one breath.  
“Whooo!” Hyejoo cheered while she rapidly grabbed the still smoking candles and put them in her backpack and spritzed the air with her vanilla body mist to hide the scent of smoke.  
“Here” Hyejoo said, placing a paper plate and a school cafeteria knife before Chaewon. “Cut yourself a piece.”  
Chaewon began sawing at the fluffy cake, trying to cut evenly but she was only making jagged lines through the frosting and destroying the rose buds that Hyejoo had meticulously crafted out of pink fondant. Chaewon glanced across the desk at Hyejoo and handed her the knife.  
“You do it”  
Hyejoo grabbed the knife and began cutting out a large wedge of the decadent cake.  
“Woah, that's a lot” Chaewon protested as Hyejoo handed her the plate.  
“Girl, you're so freaking skinny,” Hyejoo said, her eyes sweeping over chaewons small frame, “it would do you some good.” Chaewon giggled. Being a ballet student there was a lot of pressure on having what was considered the right body, and Chaewon found herself from time to time stressing over what she ate. It felt nice to hear those words from her friend.  
“By the way”, Hyejoo cleared her throat, “your outfit is super cute today.” Chaewon spun around showing off her fit while she took the first bite of the cake.  
“Thank- Holy shh--! This is so good!” She exclaimed, bringing her hand to her mouth, her eyebrows raised in amazement at the flavor.  
“I just threw it together,” Hyejoo said with a soft chuckle. 

This was not true. In reality she had spent hours trying to convince her parents just to give her the recipe of their award winning cake and had spent double the amount of time measuring, mixing and decorating. Three attempts and 5 late night hours later she had ended up with a slightly lopsided cake that she hoped tasted as good as it smelled in the oven. She was overjoyed at Chaewon’s reaction, but hid it,not breaking her cool facade. Although she had known Chaewon since fourth grade, had been with her through their best and worst moment and spent almost every free minute with her, recently she felt like she wanted to impress Chaewon at any given chance. Something about her friend complimenting her made her feel warm and tingly, like she could physically feel the dopamine rushing through her head.

She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw a forkful of soft cake approach her slightly open mouth. She quickly open her mouth accepting the cake, and was slightly shocked at her own creation.

“Damn…” She muttered, receiving a playful slap from a snickering Chaewon.

“Good right?” Chaewon said, nodding through a mouthful of cake.

“Excuse me!” A teacher barked from the front of the classroom, “Save that for lunch girls! No food allowed in my classroom!”

The girls, both not used to getting in trouble, obediently packed up the cake, ignoring requests for a piece from their classmates. 

“I'll keep it in my locker” Chaewon offered, “I'm gonna go to bio, see you at lunch! Text me!” She said with a clumsy wink as she rushed out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii~ hope you enjoyed! this is my first fic and this chapter is well... not the best lol >< better chaps are definitely coming up!


End file.
